SG1 Gateway Tryst 1 Daniel
by VioletVision
Summary: Her sensual fingertips trailed over Daniel's neck as she took in the way the clothing she gave him to wear looked on his muscular frame. Daniel is transported after finding an ancient artifact. Complete!
1. C1 Situation

Gateway Tryst Part One: Daniel

C1: 'Situations'

**A/N:** Warning this fiction series that takes place at the middle of season 8 and is actually a fantasy fiction regarding characters of the SGC in the Stargate Realm. This is rated R, so don't read any further if this ratting has ever offended you. I have no wish to offend, but to express desires and thoughts I have had concerning the Hot Hottie Hot members of the SGC. Please enjoy this darker area from the regular PG. This chapter takes off from ideas in my other fiction, After Icon.

**SGC **

Daniel was having difficulty understanding this situation. He was working on a new alien device that appeared to be from the Ancients, but he found a few words that appeared to be of a different origin. He translated the Ancient into his notebook and did his best over the period of two weeks to translate the other words.

The alien device measured exactly a foot and one inch in diameter, width and height. It was a perfect cube. On all sides, the Ancient text was dominant except for one. This panel was even a dark indigo in contrast to the rest of the cube, which was a deep rich burgundy. Daniel marveled that all sides of the cube's surface appeared to have a liquid metal consistency, which moved even though it was solid. He had even tested the strength of the material to find out its strength. As far as he could tell, it was indestructible and even an atomic bomb could not chip the outer casing.

On this particular morning, Sam had asked Daniel if she could examine the seemingly Ancient device. When she arrived, she was pleased to find that Daniel discovered that the writing on the indigo colored side was a hieratic of Ancient. He had taken the day before to make sure his translation of that side was as close as possible.

"So you translated it after all?" Sam inquired while handing Daniel a cup of orange juice.

"Yep, I found it to be a hieratic form of Ancient that was used in formal writings by their priests." Daniel handed her a copy he had made her of the translation.

"Does it tell why one side is a different color or give any clues as to what it is used for?" Sam started reading the translation.

"Nope, it just talks about a Gateway on the red sides and exploration on the blue." Daniel picked up the device and turned it over, as his eyes were temporality mesmerized by the liquid surface under the outer casing.

Daniel started reading the Ancient sides out loud then the blue side. The device shook slightly and almost unnoticeably as he was taking a step to place it on the desk. He loosened his grip on the artifact when he felt the vibration that caused him to lose his sight. It fell to the floor and rolled to the wall that was near by and landed blue side up.

Sam watched as Daniel started blinking and touching his eyes and wondered what was going on. He stumbled forward and there was a flash of blue light that pierced the room.

Sam opened her eyes, and Daniel was gone. "Daniel. Daniel!"

Sam gazed slowly at the device as if it might attack her next. She closed and locked the door. She reached around the side of the wall to get a phone to notify Jack as she knew he was already on his way there. She met him in the hall and told what she had seen. He then had the room searched and gone over for any clues besides the alien cube. There was nothing. They knew the cube was the key to Daniel's situation.

**Somewhere (Daniel had no clue)**

Daniel stumbled forward blindly till he fell on his hands and knees. Upon impact when he landed, he moved his fingers cautiously as he felt grass under them. His vision slowly returned to him as he got to his feet by holding on to a tree. With his vision almost completely restored, he gazed up into the tree he had used for leverage to stand.

To Daniel's discomfort, the leaves of the tree were various shades of deep scarlet. His thoughts centered on the fact that it was still warm out, so why did the trees look as though it was Autumn?

Daniel turned around after hearing a light noise. An animal, which resembled a rabbit, paused to contemplate Daniel. It was satisfied he posed no immediate threat and started scurrying around in search for food.

Daniel smiled and looked around again, "We're not in Kansas anymore Todo."

**A/N:** Later on in this fiction there will be a romantic situation. Be warned, which means rated R.

I hope you enjoy and let me in on what you think of this fiction so far. I can't wait for Season 9 to begin!

Smile at the Stargate,

Leia


	2. C2 New Friends

Gateway Tryst Part One: Daniel

C2: 'New Friends'

**A/N:** Warning, R rated. If you continue to read these chapters, I will take it that it means you are not offended by the ratting. So, please enjoy and review.

**Not in Kansas**

Daniel peered around at the valley he found himself in to try to determine where he was. The hills on either side flowed down to the meadow where he first found himself. Behind the hills on both sides, there were rows of snow-capped mountains. To his left, he seen a small river and decided to follow it down stream.

Daniel saw a building in the distance after only twenty minutes of walking. At that moment, a gust of wind came up from the direction of the small river. It carried mist to float over him, and strangely, it calmed him as he closed his eyes. He paused for a moment after he opened his eyes to feel the warm sum evaporate the little droplets that landed on his skin.

As Daniel got closer to the building, he enjoyed its peaceful atmosphere. There were vast gardens covering the areas surrounding the house that seemed to be made like an extravagantly large two story log cabin. When he was within earshot of the cabin, he called out to the house to see if anyone would hear him. There was no reply. In that moment of waiting, Daniel saw a translucent screen that covered a large portion of the garden that attached to the house. He walked up a few steps to a panel on the wall. He assumed it was the door even though it had no handle. He went to knock when he seen a hand imprint on a stand near the door. He placed his hand on it and the large panel door opened. He noted that there was a screen that barred his way, so he decided to see if he could look inside.

"Hello, is anyone home?" Daniel said as he leaned forward.

A female voice sounded from within the house.

The screen shimmered then disappeared as he heard the voice sound again.

Daniel took a few slow steps in and found himself standing near a lovely raven-haired lady with light violet skin who must have been a little younger then he was. She turned to face a desk near the wall next to him. Her deep violet eyes that never fully looked at him and slender figure captivated Daniel. For a moment, he thought he was looking at his deceased wife who had been taken over by a Goa'uld. The cloud in his mind faded, as he understood the illusion was false, and he sighed knowing he would never fully get over the loss of his true love.

She took a step toward him as she read a page she was holding.

Daniel scratched behind his ear, "Hi, my name is Daniel Jackson, and to be honest with you…I'm kind of lost. I was wondering if you could help."

She straightened her silken dress that matched the violet color of her eyes perfectly. She trained her gaze on him for the first time. A hint of surprise started to spread over her.

Daniel smiled warmly at her.

She leaned away from him with a look of concern and controlled panic.

"I mean you no harm. My name is Daniel. What's yours?" Daniel clasped his hands in front of himself and a tranquil expression formed for her benefit.

With that, she stumbled backwards and almost fell.

_What are you? _She sent to Daniel in thought without using her mouth to speak. Her voice was flowing to Daniel's mind as she attempted to control her panic at the alien in her house. She knew his mind would interpret her thoughts and emotions into words. To him, it would feel as if someone else was speaking inside his head, when really she was sending her brain waves out to be translated by his mind with a connection.

"I am a traveler from a planet called Earth. My people are called Humans. I work as an archeologist and study ancient civilizations to learn about their cultures. I am not sure how I got here, but you are the first person I have seen since my arrival. Are you ok?" Daniel was becoming concerned as his hostess was clenching a fist and appeared not to be listening to him.

_You are a traveling archeologist from another planet?_ She was starting to calm down, and it made Daniel glad.

"Yes, I was on Earth studying an artifact from a race we call the Ancients, when I dropped it and came to myself out in this valley. Um, I hope you are speaking to me with telepathy, or else I am losing it." Daniel rubbed his forehead and squinted his eyes. For some reason, all of this was familiar.

The lovely woman standing in front of Daniel smiled and shook her head up and down. _My name is,_ _Nymphalisluna. You are speaking in a language I do not know. I am using a form of translation within my mind. You speak and then I can hear the emotions and meaning behind the words spoken. I then send back to you in the same way and your mind translates them into thoughts for you. It will take me a while to speak your language. I have to admit that I have never seen a being like you before. How did you get past the barrier?_

Daniel was trying to process everything she was saying to him and determine what she was meaning, "You have a very lovely name, but what barrier are you talking about?"

_The barrier around our planet has stopped any contact with other worlds. It was put in place long ago, and the sister world next to ours is not even reachable. Recently, our scientists have been trying to find ways of deactivating the barrier and see what has become of our Galaxy. How exactly did you get here? _She raised a hand and motioned for Daniel to sit down on a cushioned ledge that bordered a small waterfall and pond that was on the outer wall of the room. Daniel peered behind where he was sitting. He found the fact that she had a water display in the living room interesting.

She was pleased her way of translating his language allowed her to hear the translation of the fact that he was speaking the truth. His trust in telling her the truth calmed her. She wanted to hear him speak more so she could fine-tune his language, which was a lot simpler than her own.

"Where do I start? Ok, I had the artifact in my hands that was shaped like a cube. I read the inscriptions then tripped, and it fell to the floor. I felt my hands shake and then I lost my sight. I fell on the floor and landed here on the grass in the valley. The cube had five sides that were a dark burgundy with Ancient inscriptions. The sixth side was a dark indigo blue with a formal writing of the Ancients called hieratic. That is all I know, but I have to admit there is something about your appearance that seams familiar." Daniel shifted where he was sitting. He folded his arms for a moment then released them and laced his fingers instead.

"Rather interesting." Nymphalisluna said slowly in English. "I believe I have the basic structure of your language."

"Yes, very interesting. You learned my language in mere moments. Can you read my mind?" Daniel squinted his eyebrows and leaned forward in amusement.

"No, I can only translate things you say. And you can call me Nyma for short." She folded her arms over her chest and rested her hands on her shoulders as she slightly bowed to Daniel. She admitted to herself that she had never before spoke to someone who in the translation of his words was such a feeling of goodness and truth. Nyma believed him to be in some way related to another race her people has dealings with who also have blue eyes. She felt a strange draw to him as if she wanted to shelter him from anything that might harm him. That was when she wondered if all males of his race were as eye-catching and considerate.

Daniel repeated what she was doing and said, "And you can call me Daniel. It is an honor to meet you. Does your name have anything to do with the stellar bodies in space?"

"Yes, my name is a specific one that is only given out every ten generations or so. Within that time frame, there is usually born to my people an Actias. It is a person bearing the markings of the moon." She raised the delicate material on her shoulders to reveal on each shoulder there were figures in the shape of crescent moons. Her light violet skin made an unusual contrast from the yellowish gold color of the raised skin that formed moons. "I was born with these markings instead of the usual ones. Normally there are raised ridges that start on the forehead and run down the back and down the shoulders to the hands. All I have are the moons on my shoulders."

They spoke for a few hours of the significance of the markings on her shoulders. She told of the responsibilities that went with having the marks. That means she and her family will become the new ruling family when she reaches the proper age. Daniel listened to her talk about her family and culture with a constant feeling that she was lonely. Her duties and studies consumed her every waking moment, except when she was there at her family's getaway like she was now.

Their conversation was brought up short when a low-pitched pulsing sound came from the far end of the room. Nyma walked over to the desk and placed her hand on the panel. A section of the wall lit up that had a display in 3D. Daniel listened to her voice that flowed like a violin as she spoke to the figure on the display. He could not distinguish between words because her voice spilled out like the wind.

Over the next four days, they talked about ways of getting Daniel home. The truth was that Daniel loved staying with her in a guest room and did not want to leave so soon. Daniel was pleased she had not told anyone that he was staying with her. In part it was because he felt a little fear that the rest of her government might ask him how he got past the barrier and the truth would probably not satisfy them. He enjoyed the fact that the cabin had the appearance of being rustic on the outside, but it was actually very advanced technology at work. Her people valued blending with nature instead of taking it over. He started thinking of them as if they were on Earth they might be considered elves.

The house was decorated as if it were a garden. Daniel was happily surprised when he learned the screen over the outer garden could control the atmosphere within it year round to keep a garden outside. He was practically astounded when Nyma showed him how the controls on the house worked. She changed the transparency of the walls and roof of the house, so you could see outside as if there were no walls. She informed him that from the outside, it still looked the same and that no one could see in even though they could see out in all directions. What Daniel really enjoyed was at night when Nyma made it transparent as they talked. They laid on pillows and gazed up at the stars and two moons.

Nyma had received another message that told her there was a tremor that registered that coincided when Daniel arrived. She was further told that the barrier that encased their planet was starting to deteriorate, and they had gotten a message from their sister planet that morning. Everyone was excited on her planet and believed it was due to the fact that she was on her family's retreat for the first time, which was considered sacred.

Nyma found out that one of the ruler's daughters that had lived on Ceratonia had been missing for years. She then was told that the woman and two of her companions had arrived and was reunited with their families. The returning female heiress-noblewoman is called Lycaenacamberwell. Her friends and family usually called her Lyca. After a day of settling in, her assistants made an appointment for her to meet Nyma once the barrier was fully down. Lyca was to be the first Ceratonian on the planet in thousands of years. They are both in line to rule their planets with the guidance of their family. And so, Lyca wanted her counsel since the planets would be working together again, and she had been gone so long.

After Daniel had been there two weeks, they had become very close. After the sunset, they laid down on a large stack of reddish pillows and gazed up at the stars once again. Daniel was remembering when he first seen Nyma that he thought she was his wife who passed away. For some reason, he found himself telling Nyma the story.

Her eyes fill with tears when she heard him speak about losing her to the enemy only to find her again under its control. She rolled over and leaned against his arm as he lay on his back. He raised his arm, and she lay on her side as she rested her head in the crook of his arm. He lowered his arm to rest against her back as he told of his lost love's final moments and last attempt to communicate with him.

Nyma rested on her elbow and peered into Daniel's eyes that were moist with tears. "You are lucky."

Daniel broke his gaze from the stars, "What?" His voice came out in a hushed whisper that did little to mask his pain.

Nyma leaned down and rested her face against the side of his neck, "You have loved and have been loved back. I am about twice your age and have never felt love even in a glimmer."

Daniel forgot his own troubles for the woman at his side needed him to be there for her. "You're older then me. You definitely don't look it." He paused and remembered their years were different then Earths. He then thought about when she told him that they age slower then humans. "Yes, I guess you are older then me."

She smiled at him, "To my people, I am just now basically an adult, but I am not at the proper age to rule yet. At the proper age, all of my people here on Bauhinia who are violet like me, become in use of our inner abilities of telepathy. After I am the proper age and established as the next ruler with my family as council, they will expect me to announce whom my mate will be or that a search for one is underway. There are rules that must be followed in order to find a male who is considered acceptable. I am considered a Sun and have to marry a non-Sun so the female children I have will be Suns as well. I will probably pick a male who is the daughter of a Sun or in a noble family. I dislike tradition sometimes. What do you think, Daniel?"

"Traditions can be good to let you know where your people came from, but sometimes they go against who a person is. Your depiction of the rules of marriage among your people sound similar to some of the American Indians on Earth. The tribes that are brought to mind right off are the Hopewell, Adena and the Natchez. Now the Natchez's leaders were also called the Sun and had to marry a lower person in their cultures cast of stature." He paused then peered up into Nyma's deep violet eyes, "I think you should follow your heart as you adhere to traditions and your responsibilities as the new leader."

Nyma closed her eyes before she spoke again, "I have no one else to talk to about this, so please don't judge me. But then, you're not the judging type. It is acceptable on my world to mate with the significant other you are with as long as you are not having physical contact with another. I have never been married, but I have joined with two males in my life. In the end, all they wanted was to marry the next leader so they could attain power for their family. Sometimes I think that I am cursed to never find a male who cares for me in the way I desire. After a time of romantic gestures, both of them turned into complete control addicts as if they owned me. I always thought that two people give themselves to each other. It turned into me giving all of my heart, possessions, power in the government, and my body over to them to control. It felt like nothing of me survived until I got away from each of them. And what is depressing me the most is the fact that even both of them were too caught up in pleasing themselves sexually," She paused as her face flushed with a darker violet color, "to consider if I was being pleased. As a result, it has been years since I have allowed myself to get close to anyone."

Daniel was moved with her trust in him and at the same time, he felt sorry for her bad luck in picking companions. Some of what she was saying about her losing herself and control sounded like what his love had went through as the parasite Goa'uld controlled her body before she died. He reached his hand over and gently caressed her shoulder for a moment by outlining the crescent moon on her shoulder. "Give yourself some time to look around. Not every man is after your power and good looks. I am sure you will find someone who meets your traditional standards and who is as warm hearted as you are. The station you will occupy in life allows you to chose who your permanent mate would be. But even in arranged marriages, you can find yourself face to face with true love. If you remember, I spoke of how I came to be with…" His voice trailed off, as he could not let himself say her name for fear his emotions would take away what control he had. "You are a very beautiful woman in appearance and in your heart. I have no doubts you will eventually find a man worthy of you."

Nyma winked at him, "So, what kind of woman do you find attractive?"

Daniel blushed for a second then confessed, "Well, there is no one set group of attributes that I think a woman has to be. A beautiful appearance is always helpful, but what affects me the most is when a woman is real and does not put on fake appearances. When a woman is herself, when she is passionate about what she does in life, and is truly a good person I guess is what I find attractive."

"Is there any one woman that you know or have seen besides your lost love that has caught your eye?" She asked as she looked back up at the stars above them.

"Well, there is one actress that performs in movies that plays a certain character that I like that is fictional. The character is called Lara and has long dark hair. She is a Lady of a Manor in a different country than mine. The character is a strong willed and very sexy kind of action hero that explores tombs in Egypt and ancient artifacts with special powers such as controlling time." Daniel paused and smiled thinking of how well the fictional character would fit into the SG-1 group.

"You also study artifacts." She stopped talking to giggle, "So there is a wide spectrum. Would a woman with long black hair and violet skin ever fit into that picture if even for a little while?" Nyma questioned.

While still laying next to Daniel who was laying on his back, Nyma raised up on her elbow and started running the tips of her fingers over his jaw line. "You say, follow my heart? What do the passions of her heart have that could ever eclipse obligations?"

**A/N:** Ok, I think it is time to get interesting.

Smile at the Stargate,

Leia


	3. C3 Compromising Position

Gateway Tryst Part One: Daniel

C3: 'Compromising Position'

**A/N:** Interesting Indeed! I think I will have to find some pictures and make a wallpaper about this interaction…what do you think? under username: Stargatebyleia)

**On the Planet Bauhinia**

Daniel was far too distracted to answer her questions as he fought to control the rasps of breath he was inhaling as her heated touch started to seduce his senses. His half open blue eyes appeared to glaze over as the tension in his face noticeably relaxed into non-existence. He fixed his gaze momentarily upon her full lips that were lightly singing wordless songs of longing and desire. Until that moment when he became transfixed in her song, he had never known the effects the sense of sound could have on his body and mind. Her song wrapped him in a craving desire to continue even as his mind became numb to thoughts of anything except her exquisiteness and splendor that surpassed the transfixed passage of time.

Her sensual fingertips trailed over his neck as she took in the way the clothing she gave him to wear looked on his muscular frame. Daniel was wearing a black pair of cloth pants that fit loosely on the legs, but slightly snugger at the hips. The long blue vest that matched the color of his eyes only enhanced the well-built shape of his arms. She found him to be the only thing in her life to this point she vowed she would not be without. Even if it did not turn into anything serious, and she knew it could not because of the way her life was to be lived, she wanted him anyway. And he apparently could not resist the magnetic pull that drew them together in passionate thoughts as she continued down his neck to his chest drawing little circles with her fingers where the vest exposed his excited skin. She relished the opportunity to examine him in her own time and not the rushed few minutes her other two companions had treated this activity.

Daniel took in several deep slow breaths and tried to clear his mind if only to think for a minute. His mind raced over the conversation he had with Nyma a few days ago about acts of and physical attributes of her people's sexuality. He had also spoken freely about the activity on Earth and human's physical characteristics and needs. Then his mind focused on the five books he had found on her access line to the local government library that was very detailed in her people's biological responses. Daniel was pleased to find that humans and Bauhinians' biology were fundamentally the same with only a few inconsequential differences.

Once again his senses pressed aside his mental control, and he was lost as if in a dream as she started using her tongue and teeth to undo his vest buttons. As she undone a button, she pulled her nails and fingertips downward to open the vest further. She relished the masculine sent of his warm skin that seemed to invite her attention. Daniel's slow deep sigh of pleasure caused her to quicken her movements.

Once she had undone his vest, Nyma ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders where she pushed the vest off. She was consumed with the feeling of influence she had over Daniel to cause him to react to her titillating, exploring stimulus. Daniel was about to move appropriately for a smooth transaction of the removal of his vest. To his fascination, Nyma put a hand on his chest to hold him in place on his back on top of all the pillows under the stars. She recognized in his eyes, a questioning appetite for more.

Nyma held out her other hand and showed her knuckles that had a hard connective tissue ridge exposed through the skin that Daniel had commented on earlier. When she rose up a little after pushing his vest back, Nyma noticed she felt a little lightheaded and even drunken as for once she took charge of a sexual situation. It only fed her determination at the thought of her and his reaction to her only partially removing his vest.

Nyma's thoughts caught her for a moment, _All of my encounters with males has been fast and to the point without any exploration or time to let me enjoy the eroticism of the moment. How could these feelings be stirring within me when he has not even touched me yet_, she wondered. _Normally, I only feel this excitement when I am alone in a fantasy. But I am living the fantasy I had last night when he laid next to me asleep that was about him. _That was when she decided to whisper in his ear what she had just thought about her fantasy of him during her solo session.

Daniel barely was able to speak a reply as his voice came out in a seductively-throaty male tone, "I was…" He drew in a breath when she started to lick his earlobe as her breath swirled around his ear. With his exhalation, he whispered as if in a different realm, "…awake."

Nyma found it completely arousing that he had been awake during her tryst with her fantasies. She then felt an unmanageable urge to see what Daniel looked like without the restrictions of his vest coming between her light violet fingers and his tan skin. She tightened a fist as she twisted her wrist to cause three-inch talons to protrude. Nyma turned her palm up and went to hook her talon claws under the vest at the shoulder to tear it off. She saw a look of fear and vulnerability flash for an instant in Daniel's face, so she did it slower and made certain not to harm him.

When she exposed her talons to help take off his vest, Daniel was uncertain of her intent for a moment. He felt trapped by her, as Goa'ulds in human female bodies in the past have tried to kill him. His memory flashed a picture of a female with glowing eyes and a hand devise in the process of killing him into his thoughts for an instant. He blinked once and very hard and slow at that, and he seen Nyma respond to his unspoken concern. Her fast actions in the grips of control were replaced with slow stealthy ones as she retracted her talon claws. Her desire to attack him with the strength of her desire was sated with a new interest and lust to feel his soft skin on her lips and to seek pleasure for them both.

Nyma put one leg over Daniel at his waist and pressed forward over him. She rested one hand on his chest and with the other, she stroked his short brown hair. She could feel the smoldering heat coming from his body as she lowered her mouth to a mere inch from his. She gazed directly into his blue eyes as she then lightly sucked on his upper lip to see the reaction within his eyes of the pleasure of a kiss. Then she lowered her lips to his jaw to brush them across to his ear again. As she arched her neck to lean down to his ear, she could not resist the urge to grind her hips against his obviously stimulated body.

The almost continuous desperate-moans that escaped Daniel's lips caused Nyma to lean back to suck his slightly larger bottom lip as she continued to press and grind her slender body to his. Her long black hair draped around one side of his face, so he gently yet hungrily reached up to press her hair back and pull her kiss closer. She found his moist heated lips melted her own body into his embrace that shattered any concepts she had before about intimacy.

Nyma slowly and seductively continued to undress Daniel as he did the same for her. She shoved a pillow out of her way so she could gaze at his naked form. Nyma was greatly pleased with his unclothed appearance, as he was with hers. In aroused enthrallment, they kissed and examined minutely each other's bodies in their naked euphoria. Daniel fervently licked and lightly sucked the crescent moon on her left shoulder. Nyma gasped at the sensations he was creating on her bare skin.

Nyma gripped Daniel's shoulder with one hand and the other tried to create a better leverage for her. She wrapped her leg around his waist to flip him once again over on his back. He tightened and flexed his muscles to resist her physical demands. He would not recede her unspoken command so easily. Her frustration showed as she strained harder against his naked body and bit him on the shoulder. He had become more relaxed under her control and did not mind if she displayed more authority and force. Daniel enjoyed her vigorous dominance and gave in a little to encourage her to continue as they were laying on their sides facing each other.

Nyma allowed one hand to let the talon claws to protrude. Daniel did not back down, but smiled wickedly at her flaunting of power while almost daring her to persist. She pressed her talons against his shoulder she had tried to shove a moment ago. He seemed to enjoy it when she applied pressure as he slowly gave in to her. She made sure she was not breaking the skin on his shoulder, but witnessed the ecstasy in his face as she attempted to overpower him.

Daniel laid back into a slight sitting position Nyma placed him in. She weaved her legs around him when she climbed completely on top of him. Her breasts were pressed against him as he reached up to caress her back. She moved her hands down over his shoulders and pressed his arms at the elbows into the richly decorated scarlet pillows they were laying on.

She shifted and climbed up farther till she was sitting on top of his chest. Daniel raised his eyebrows when she reached up to a column that vaulted up from the floor to the ceiling. She checked to make sure the soft red cord that was attached to it was secure. Nyma peered down at Daniel then back to the cord as she pressed one of his wrists down.

Nyma gave Daniel a direct glair and tipped her head to the soft rope. Daniel understood what she was suggesting. His reply was to place his free hand on her waist and lick her abdomen in a slow indulgent manner. She responded by closing her eyes in enjoyment as she arched her back into his embrace. Her movements were slow and sinuous as she restrained his wrists above his head to the base of the pillar. She placed both hands on either side of his arms and lowered her body back over his to sit down on his heatedly aroused body. Nyma bathed his body with attention when he pleaded wordlessly for more as he pulled on the restraints. Nyma understood Daniel in that the submissive was to be the one with the control.

Daniel felt supremely besieged with her caress and teasing, beyond anything he had ever experienced before. At that point of blatant trust and erotic admiration, they allowed themselves to be consumed with the instinctual needs their bodies shuddered and cried out for, oneness and completion.

The next morning as they awoke to the knowledge that they had spent the night in each other's embrace of love making, there was a familiar sound at the front door. Daniel quickly put his clothing on as Nyma put her robe on to answer the tone of the front door.

Nyma came back into the living room that Daniel was in to inform him that it was Lycaneacamberwell of the planet Ceratonia for a meeting. Nyma was about to ask Daniel to stay out of sight when Lyca walked into the room with a beverage.

Lyca who had been acting very serious up to that point, exploded into a bout of laughter as she stared at Daniel.

Nyma started to take offence at her laughing at the man she had mated with the night before. She spoke to her in their own language, "Why are you laughing at my friend Daniel, is it because his appearance is not like ours?"

Daniel did not react to her laughter, but stood up straight and squinted at her in a question.

Lyca stopped laughing, smiled in a very friendly manner, and approached Daniel. She walked up to him and put her arms around him, as he stood unmoved. She spoke in perfect English, "Daniel, it is great to see you again. How did you get here?"

Daniel pulled away from her while looking her into her dark violet eyes, "I don't understand. Do you know me?"

"Yes, you silly boy. And how is Teal'c?" Lyca held on to his forearms and continued to smile like she had just been given the best gift of her life.

Nyma was in turmoil as she had never before felt jealousy toward a situation where a woman was paying attention to a man she liked. "Lyca, I do believe you need to explain yourself and unhand him."

Lyca peered down at her hands that were gripping Daniel then looked up into his eyes to see if there was any recognition. He did not and that was when she understood. "When you knew me, my name was not Lyca. I was called Violet for the coloring on my skin was the same as a wild flower on Earth." She noted that Daniel looked even more confused, and she debated if she should tell him the entire truth or only part of it, "I am a friend of Thor the Supreme Commander of his people. For thousands of years two of my people and I were trapped on your planet. I was placed in stasis and you found me in the mountains within a cave at a Tri-state area within a park I believe you called it. Thor helped my two companions and me to a safer place where we used one of his ships to travel farther away before we activated our beacon."

Daniel tipped his head to one side and held up his index finger into the air, "Wait a minute, I remember being in a mountain cave in Kentucky where artifacts were found, but why don't I remember any of the things you're talking about?"

Lyca peered over to Nyma then back to Daniel, "It was necessary to have Michael, one of my companions, and Thor alter your memories for your safety."

Daniel then understood why he felt as if he had been around their race before. If she had found her way home, maybe she could help him get back to Earth. "You were stranded on Earth and now you are back. Could you give me a little more detail of our interactions that might make me remember something?"

Lyca giggled as she remembered Teal'c. "Your name is Daniel Jackson. You were always talking with Teal'c, Sam, and General O'Neal. You helped me with understanding why you had uncovered the Stargate after Michael and Drake helped your people overthrow the Goa'uld on Earth in the first place and burry it. I was at the SGC for a while, as everything was gotten ready for our departure. Your people were very friendly toward my people and me. How did you get all the way here on Bauhinia before me and through the barrier? I was told that I was the first person to pass the barrier to meet with the soon to me new ruler of Bauhinia." She smiled then to Nyma, "From one soon to be ruler of a planet to another as it were. Oh, Daniel I am of an age to transfer memory and feelings to another if you would like to see."

Daniel took a step toward her, "I think that would be a good idea."

Lyca blended with Daniel's mind and allowed him partial access into her memories and feelings. Daniel was flooded with her feelings and actual things she seen with her eyes while she was on Earth. Lyca made sure to keep any mention of the Wraith vampires and Keira from escaping into Daniel's mind.

Nyma smiled and hoped her jealousy did not show.

Daniel decided that she was telling the truth after she broke the blending. "I was inspecting an artifact when I dropped it and found myself here. Do you think that you would be able to help be return to Earth?"

Nyma started to feel as if her heart was twisting. Not only was the lovely Lyca showing interest in him, but also he was showing interest in going home. She knew he would have to leave, but she did not know it would be so soon.

**A/N:** This fiction is only GT 1, and I will be writing Gateway Tryst 2 with Teal'c shortly to continue the story.

While watching the show, I often wondered about Daniel's sexuality and so I wrote this. As always, it would be very fun for me to hear any of your comments on this story. For instance, do you think I need more chapters on their time together? I tried to stay away from any graphic info, but I believe I have implied it a little anyway.

If you want to know more about when Lyca was called Violet on Earth, read my story After Icon. I almost flipped when I watched the new Stargate with Daniel and Vana…I am going to have to make a wallpaper for that episode!

Smile at the Stargate 'As the Stargate Turns',

Leia


End file.
